Fushigi Yugi: New Generation
by Minstrail
Summary: They all had babies! Tamaki has no idea what mystical things his parents have done, or even about the "universe of the four Gods". But now he faces troubles of his own when the god suzaku calls upon the next generation of celestial warriors!


Fushigi Yugi:

New Generation

Chapter 1

Tamaki

Ever since I was a little kid I always felt that there was a piece of me missing, a hole other side to my story that even i haven't even figured out. I keep closing my eyes and seeing wings. Red feathers.

'Tamaki!' My mom called 'Come down and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school again!'

'Yeah.' I rubbed my eyes; i hated school days, another long aching day of exam cramming and prelims. I ran down stares and gagged as i saw my Parents kissing each other passionately.

I shoved to fingers down my throat 'Please, just don't do that around me.'

Mom laughed 'You have your fathers good looks, you'll meet a girl someday and feel exactly the same way, unfortunately you inherited my brains, so you may have to study twice as hard.'

'Yeah, yeah.' I sat down and began to eat the creation that mother had placed in front of me. My dad winked at me every time it was safe to feed a piece to the dog.

'Did i ever tell you the time i bake a cake for you dad?' She giggled 'Maybe a girl will bake one for you on Valentines Day.'

'Yeah, but i have the common sense not to eat something out of the garbage just because a girl bakes it for me.'

My parents just gazed at each over adoringly, i swear i was about to regurgitate. I hate this "love" everybody talks about.

My uncle Keisuke burst through the doorway 'Why isn't it my lovely little nephew Tamaki Sukunami?'

I scanned his worried face 'You can't borrow money from me again Keisuke.' I chuckled.

'Why not?'

'Why do you need to bother my son for money anyway?' Mom said with a mouth full of pancakes.

'Well... uh... I-i just need it!' He turned to my dad and smiled as her thrusted and arm around him 'You'll help me won't you Taka?'

He laughed 'Never.'

Keisuke whined 'Please?'

'You won't get a taste of copper off him.' I laughed 'He dotes on cash like he dotes on mom. It's unhealthy... to dote on her like that.' I left the house before dad caught keisuke stealing from the piggy bank.

I turned the corner and sighed as i saw Hikari waving at me. We aren't related but i did grow up with her and had to call her dad "uncle Hikaru" although my parents call him Hotohori, for some weird reason. They live in this gigantic mansion and have over five billion-Yen. I sometimes asked how my parents and Hikaru met, but whenever i bring up the subject they dismiss it.

'Tama-kins!' She caught up with me; she looked alot like her dad, long brown hair and an elegant smile. All the boys at school were absolute head over heels for her.

'Hi Hikari.'

'Hikari?'

'Hikari-san.'

'Yay!' She clapped her hands wildly 'Looking forward to exams?'

'Don't remind me.'

She giggled 'I don't really have anything to worry about since I'm gonna inherit a company worth two billion yen.' She said innocently.

I jerked up 'Uh- why do you have it easy?'

She giggled again 'Well if Tama-kins doesn't pass the exam Tama-kins can just come live with me and have life easy?'

'Thank you Hikari-san.' I smiled.

Definition of high school: a building where those of youth go to be taught and graded on their knowledge.

My definition of high school: a building designed by satin to torture kids in a non-physical way by making their brains explode from the inside out from confusion.

I sat at my desk, next to the window. Light beamed through it, seeing as it was cherry blossom season, it was always sunny.

'Good morning Tamaki-kun. Y'know?' Smiled Fei.

'Yes, good morning Tamaki-kun. No duh.' Smiled Gao.

They were twin brothers with confusing purplish hair and, once again, i knew them since childhood. Fei was the eldest one and also added "Y'know" on the end of his sentence while Gao, the nervous one, always said "no duh". I assumed they got this idea from their father, my uncle Chikashi, because he always says "no da".

'Hey guys.' I sighed 'What's up?'

'Terrible things,' Fei slapped his cheeks 'the drama department is running out of ideas for plays, Y'know?'

Gao nodded sympathetically 'Brother here is very creative with emotions, dunno what he'd do without it. No duh.'

I laughed nervously 'Well good luck with that-'

'Not so fast!' Fei slammed his hands down on my desk causing me to jolt up from my slumped position 'You've given advice to the king!'

'You mean... The student body president?'

'As i said, the king.'

'Look, i don't know what to do when dealing with drama so-'

'Couldn't you write a drama script for them, Tama?' I froze, that was Chikako's voice. Although she is two years younger than we are she is head of our class.

Chikako is the daughter of yet another one of my parent's high school buddies, my uncle Chikato. Not much difference in the name, nor much in the brain.

'That's an excellent idea, Y'know!' Fei thrusted his hands into the air.

Gao smiled nervously at me 'So could you really do that? No duh?'

'Eh, well...' Exams, cram school, i didn't really want to hurl a drama script on top.

Chikako giggled 'Of course he can, Tama can do anything!'

Chikako fell out of a tree one-day trying to reach a bird's nest and plummeted right into the river as the branch broke. I dived in, swam against a few currents and pulled her out. It was really any big deal but ever since she thinks of me as a superhero.

'Then it's settled!' Fei patted me on the head 'I'm positive that you'll have it handed in by Monday! Y'know.'

'One week!' I shrieked.

'Show biz is show biz, Y'know?'

'No, i don't.' I hissed.

Hikari smiled 'Don't worry Tama, we're all here for you!'

I slumped back in my chair 'I guess.' I scanned the room for three more of my friends, but they weren't anywhere 'Hey, where is Yuki, Mori and Akio?'

Yet again more friends i met through my parents. Yuki was the daughter of Mitsuaki, who is also my doctor. She has long blonde hair and is very polite. Moriko, on the other hand, looks and acts like a guy. If it wasn't for her... eh, breasts, i guess nobody would really know she is a girl. She is the daughter of my uncle Noboru who is an amazing arm wrestler. And Akio, my best friend, is the son of my Uncle Takashi. He always tries to be an excellent fighter and always comes up with the weirdest of jokes. Yeah, we're a bizarre bunch but it's like... It's like the stars said we should be together.

'Their at the library.' Gao said 'Akio is looking at hentai again, no duh.'

I stood up from my chair 'I'll warn them to get up here, will have a seizure.' I ran down stairs into the library and found them crowded around at table.

'Hey guys, we have to been in class in fifteen minutes.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Akio waved a hand, glued to the magazine hidden behind a copy of "Maths is Fun".

'Wow, she has pretty nice breasts.' Moriko gazed at the magazine.

I slapped a hand over my face 'I swear to god, you are not female.'

'Tama, tell them to stop.' Yuki whimpered 'Their really perverted.'

'Akio, you can look at it at home-'

The library door slammed shut and the Liberian walked in the middle of the room 'It has come to my attention...' she snarled 'That somebody is in possession of a-' She paused for dramatic affect 'Hentai magazine.'

'Damn,' He muttered 'How did she find out?'

I looked over at the librarian, the most perverted guy at school was smirking behind her 'Say, Akio? Where'd you get that magazine?'

'From Daichi's secret stash, he has loads, he won't notice one magazine missing.'

'Well I'm pretty sure he was the one who snitched.' I gestured to him.

'I shall come around each table, and inspect what you are reading! Daichi, guard the door!' She slowly made her way to the first table.

Akio froze 'Oh man!' He bit his lip 'She's even asking to look in the school bags, damn it!'

I closed my eyes 'Fly with the crows get shot with the crows.' I smiled at him 'I'll find a way outta this.' I scanned the room for any a back door escape route, and there one was. It had PRIVATE writing in bold bronze letters but it was like an instinct was forcing me to go ahead. I took Akio's hand and ran to the door 'Yuki, Moriko, in here.' We all fled into the dark room.

Yuki flicked the switch and the light gave off a buzzing noise before shedding some dim light in the room.

'Oh wow.' Akio groaned 'Another library.'

'Must be where they keep old the old crap.' Moriko said browsing through the bookcases.

Yuki smiled 'It's like a dream!'

I stumbled over my steps and accidentally knock the bookcase a little. A book fell out of it.

'Where to stash this magazine?' Akio pondered.

I picked the book up.

'There's millions on ancient remedies!' Yuki cheered.

I read it's cover "Universe of the four Gods" It had in bold kanji.

'Bookshelves of worn out pages and dust.' Moriko sighed 'Joyful.'

I flicked to the first page and my eyes widened with ever word i took in.

Akio turned around 'Tamaki, this ain't a time fer ya lookin' at books!'

'Guys...' I felt my heart beating 'Something ain't right.'

'What? An old book has a dead spider in it?' Moriko said examining a book on "mind and spirit".

'No... This is like... twilight zone freaky.'

'Read it out then, Tama-kun.' Yuki smiled 'It's bound to be go if it freaks you out.'

I nodded but my heart pounded in terror ' It says "Though our tale of the four priestess, Takiko of Genbu, Suzuno of Byakko... Yui of Seiryu-'

'Hey that's my moms name!' Akio smiled.

'And Miaka of Suzaku...'

Moriko jerked her head around 'That's a bit of a coincidence, isn't it? You and Akio's mothers name being in that?'

'Probably a craze a few decades back.' Yuki caressed the books genitally admiring them 'It's not uncommon to read a hit novel and then name your child after the characters.'

'It gets weirder.' I sighed 'It goes "Though our tale of the four priestess have ended the universe of the four gods have not. The celestial warriors have done their part, now it is for the next generation. This is the new adventure and one to start with the celestial warriors of Suzaku's descent's.... Tamaki, Moriko, Akio and Yuki".' I looked back up to their faces and they were like stone statues. I gulped before continuing reading ' "The Gods reach out, this is the new story, the blank pages will yet again be filled. I summon the celestial warriors.".'

As soon as i stopped the ground began to shake and the books began to run down from their shelves like a storm, pouring onto the floor.

'Earth quake?' Akio yelled over the rubble.

But as i stared at him my vision began to change. Red light. Fading in gradually until all i could see was a red canvas. I reached out for somebody but i could only feel a warm breeze against my whole body.

I tried so hard to scream but nothing came out.

I tried so hard to hear their voices but it wasn't the rumble of an earthquake preventing me from doing so.

I could hear something.

The fluttering of wings.

_**To be continued**__..._


End file.
